AFRAID
by Morena L
Summary: Pada saat malam pengantin mereka, Sakura menanyakan hal yang cukup sensitif untuk sang suami. Setelah itu hubungan mereka menjadi sedikit canggung. Ada ketakutan dalam diri masing-masing. Sasuke takut Sakura belum bisa menerimanya dan Sakura takut Sasuke membencinya./Sequel Heartbeat dan Stupid/Jika berkenan silakan R


AFRAID

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma pinjam tokoh-tokohnya saja

Story by Morena L

Warning: OOC, typo(s), sequel Heartbeat and Stupid, dldr

.

.

Biar lebih nyambung silakan membaca Heartbeat dan Stupid terlebih dahulu. Bagi yang merasa di bawah umur saya harap tidak membaca fic ini. Sudah saya peringatkan lho….

.

.

Resepsi pernikahan antara putra keluarga Uchiha dan putri keluarga Uzumaki tengah dilangsungkan dengan sangat meriah. Resepsi diadakan di _ballroom _mewah hotel milik keluarga Uchiha. Nampak sang mempelai pria tengah asik berbincang-bincang dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Begitu pula dengan pengantin wanitanya. Wanita bergaun putih itu sedang dikerubungi sahabat-sahabat wanitanya dan sepertinya mereka terlibat pembicaraan yang cukup menarik.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Temari -senior mereka di universitas dulu- memang bersahabat baik. Sekarang ditambah Hinata yang menjadi istri Naruto membuat perkumpulan mereka semakin ramai. Mereka sedang menggoda Sakura yang baru saja menjadi pengantin Uchiha bungsu, dan tentu saja godaan tentang malam pertama.

"Saki, kau sudah siap dengan malam pertamamu?" goda Yamanaka Ino yang kini menjadi Nyonya Shimura sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"_Pig_!" seru Sakura salah tingkah.

"Aih jangan malu-malu _forehead_-ku sayang. Ini hal yang normal untuk dibicarakan, benar kan Hinata-_nee_?" kilah Ino mencari dukungan.

Hinata nampak merona namun ia mengangguk tanda setuju dengan istri dari Shimura Sai ini. "I-itu benar Sakura-_chan_."

"Hinata, ceritakan pada Sakura bagaimana malam pertamamu dengan Naruto," saran Temari.

Wajah Hinata yang sudah merona semakin memerah pekat. "I-itu…" bukannya Hinata tidak ingin berbagi pengalaman, namun malam pertamanya dengan Naruto baru terjadi setelah mereka menikah lebih dari setahun. Ia dan Naruto butuh proses untuk bisa menjadi suami istri yang sesungguhnya, apalagi suaminya itu pernah menjadi penyuka sesama jenis.

"Sudahlah, kalian 'kan tahu Hinata-_nee _sangat pemalu mana mungkin ia bisa menceritakan pengalamannya bersama Naruto-_nii_." Sakura yang mengerti kegugupan Hinata segera mengantisipasinya. Ia dan kakak iparnya itu saling melempar senyum pengertian.

"Kenapa tidak Tenten saja yang bercerita?" kali Ino melempar pandangan jahilnya pada Tenten. "Bukankah dulu kampus kita heboh karena Neji-_senpai_ dan Tenten menikah diam-diam. Sudah begitu baru setengah tahun menikah langsung hadir si kecil. Fufufu..."

Tenten yang terang-terangan digoda langsung saja memberikan pandangan membunuh pada Ino. "Itu bukan urusanmu Ino."

"Oh, ayolah Tenten. Ino benar, ceritakan pada kami." senyum Ino semakin lebar saat mendapat dukungan dari Temari. "Bagaimana Hinata, kau setuju denganku kan?" lanjut Temari lagi.

Hinata nampaknya juga penasaran dengan kisah cinta Tenten dan Neji, kakak kembarnya, sehingga ia menganggukan kepala tanda setuju. "Huh, baiklah," karena tidak punya pilihan lagi akhirnya Tenten bersedia berbagi pengalaman. "Dengar, khususnya untukmu juga Sakura. Karena kau dokter kau pasti tahu jika pertama kali melakukannya akan sangat menyakitkan. Tapi Neji melakukannya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan sehingga rasa sakit itu menjadi terlupakan."

"Aw... sepertinya Neji-_senpai_ sudah sangat berpengalaman, eh?" ujar Ino semakin jahil.

"Diam kau Ino. Sekarang giliranmu, kalau kau tidak mau bercerita berarti Sai impoten." tantang Tenten.

"Enak saja! Sai-_kun _sangat luar biasa dan selalu mendebarkan jika bersamanya. Percayalah padaku Saki sayang, untuk yang pertama jika kau tidak mengerti harus melakukan apa ikuti instingmu atau serahkan saja semua pada suamimu. Aku rasa Sasuke akan sangat memuaskan." pernyataan terakhir Ino langsung mengundang tawa Hinata, Temari dan Tenten. "_Well_, Temari-_senpai_ ceritakan tentang si pemalas itu di atas ranjang."

"Kenapa jadi aku juga?" protes Temari.

"Oh, ayolah. Aku tidak yakin Nara pemalas itu masih tetap malas jika sudah berhubungan dengan aktivitas yang satu ini. Lagi pula aku dengar kau sudah hamil lagi 'kan sekarang?" kejahilan Ino kini semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Hamil lagi?" tanya Tenten penasaran. "Astaga! Anak pertama kalian baru berusia dua tahun, anak kedua baru lahir lima bulan yang lalu, dan sekarang sudah mau menambah yang ketiga? Shikamaru benar-benar mengerikan, dia sepertinya tidak sepemalas kelihatannya, ya."

"Ssssst… mau bagaimana lagi, Shika memang ingin punya banyak anak. Soalnya dia kan anak tunggal," kata Temari mengusap perutnya sebentar. "Untuk yang satu itu Shika memang berbeda, aku sampai kewalahan dibuatnya."

"Hm… sudah kuduga," timpal Ino yang diikuti dengan tawa dari yang lain.

"A-aku rasa sebaiknya Sakura-_chan_ percaya saja dengan Sasuke-_kun_. Malam pertama adalah saat di mana kau menyerahkan diri seutuhnya pada suamimu. Kalian berdua saling mencintai jadi pasti semuanya akan baik-baik saja," ujar Hinata yang dibalas dengan senyum tulus dari Sakura.

.

000

.

Setelah Shikamaru dan Sai pergi menghampiri istri mereka masing-masing, tinggalah Sasuke bersama Itachi dan Naruto.

"Temeee…" entah kenapa Sasuke merasa kesal mendengar nada panggilan dari Naruto. Ia yakin pasti sahabat rubanhya ini punya maksud khusus. Dugaannya semakin kuat saat melihat wajah Itachi yang senyam-senyum misterius.

"Hn."

"_Baka otouto_, sudah siap buat nanti?" tanya Itachi diikuti dengan senyum mesumnya.

"Ingat teme, kau tidak pernah bersentuhan dengan wanita secara langsung. Tapi aku yakin kau pasti bisa, bukankah kau sudah kami bekali macam-macam? Ingat kau harus memperlakukan adik kesayanganku dengan baik. Walaupun wajahmu menyebalkan, aku yakin kau itu sebenarnya mesum teme." perempatan siku langsung muncul di kening Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau sudah menonton semua video yang kami berikan 'kan?" kali ini Itachi yang menggoda adik bungsunya itu dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Teme, adikku harus mendapatkan yang terbaik," timpal Naruto.

Ingin rasanya Sasuke menonjok wajah dua orang yang berada di kiri dan kanannya itu. Apalagi senyum mesum mereka benar-benar seperti sedang mengejeknya. "Hn, jangan salahkan aku jika nanti dia kesulitan berjalan."

"Te-teme…?" Naruto menjadi pucat seketika mendengar jawaban dari sahabatnya itu. Ia sudah dapat membayangkan seperti apa nasib adik kesayangannya nanti.

.

000

.

Sekarang tibalah Sasuke dan Sakura di kamar pengantin mereka. Pestanya sudah berakhir sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Suasana menjadi sedikit canggung karena keduanya sama-sama gugup.

"Sasuke-_kun_ aku mandi dulu ya."

"Hn."

Dengan sedikit tergesa Sakura berjalan menuju kamar mandi, Sasuke sendiri melepas _tuxedo_ dan dasinya serta melepaskan dua kancing teratas kemeja putihnya. Sasuke duduk di sofa dan langsung menenggak _wine _yang telah disediakan di atas meja. Dirinya juga gugup, sangat gugup malah. Ini juga pertama kali untuknya.

Kejadian ketika dia hampir meniduri Sakura di kamarnya setahun yang lalu membuat tubuhnya semakin memanas. Masih lekat dalam ingatannya kulit Sakura yang putih bersih, wajah sayunya, perut ratanya, dan semuanya yang ada pada Sakura. Ingatan tentang tubuh Sakura yang proporsional itu semakin meningkatkan suhu tubuhnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, mau mandi atau tidak?" tanya Sakura yang sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Susah payah Sasuke menelan salivanya karena melihat Sakura berdiri dengan gaun tidur berwarna hitam selutut. Gaun itu memamerkan bahunya yang putih, sebenarnya gaun itu tidak terlalu _sexy_ dan tidak menerawang. Namun Sasuke sudah terlanjur memiliki imajinasi sendiri sehingga melihat Sakura saja sudah membuat hasratnya naik.

Mengangguk singkat lelaki Uchiha ini memasuki kamar mandi dengan raut wajah aneh. Sakura menundukan kepala untuk melihat penampilannya sendiri. Ia rasa penampilannya tidak menantang, tapi ekspresi Sasuke sepertinya tidak suka. Apa Sasuke menginginkan ia tampil _sexy_?

Sambil menunggu suaminya, gadis yang kini berganti marga menjadi Uchiha ini duduk sambil bersandar di kepala ranjang. Ia mengingat lagi perkataan sahabat-sahabat wanitanya. Siap tidak siap, inilah saatnya. Saat dimana ia menyatukan semua cintanya dengan Sasuke. Sakura memeluk bantal dan membenamkan kepalanya, sebenarnya ia sangat malu sekarang.

Sebuah tarikan membuat bantal yang dipeluknya itu menghilang dari pelukannya. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat senyuman di wajah Sasuke. Suaminya itu sudah selesai mandi dan kini duduk di pinggiran ranjang berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau kenapa, Saku?" tanya Sasuke dengan lembut.

Sakura menunduk dengan rona merah di wajah. "Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Kau tidak siap? Kalau iya, aku masih bisa menunggu," ujarnya lagi dengan nada yang lebih lembut lagi.

Keduanya kemudian saling bertatapan intens. Sakura menganggukan kepalanya sebentar sebelum berkata,"Aku ini 'kan istri Sasuke-_kun_."

Jawaban Sakura itu seperti menjadi sinyal persetujuan untuknya, dengan perlahan ia menundukkan kepalanya mengecup bibir Sakura. Kecupan-kecupan kecil nan lembut ia berikan pada bibir mungil itu. Semakin lama kecupannya menjadi semakin intens dan berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan. Sasuke melumat dan menjilat bibir Sakura dengan penuh semangat, sesekali gigitan kecil ia berikan pada bibir menggoda itu.

Lidahnya kemudian memasuki celah bibir mungil Sakura, membelit lidah Sakura. Kedua organ tak bertulang itu saling beradu, mereka saling bertukar saliva dan saling mengecap milik lawannya. Tangan Sasuke tidak tinggal diam, kedua tangannya memijat payudara Sakura, lelaki ini menyeringai senang karena mendapati istrinya itu tidak mengenakan bra. Sakura dapat merasakan sekujur tubuhnya menegang saat Sasuke memelintir puncak payudaranya dari balik gaun tidur yang ia kenakan.

Puas menjelajahi gua hangat Sakura, Sasuke memindahkan jajahannya ke leher jenjang yang sudah diincarnya sejak tadi. Dikecup dan digigit perlahan leher menggoda itu sampai meningalkan ruam-ruam merah. Penjelajahan mulutnya terus berlanjut samapai sepanjang bahu dan bagian bawah lehernya. Sakura mendesah kencang saat sang suami mengulum cuping telinganya.

"Aaahhhh… Aaahhhhhhnn… Sasukeeeehhh~" Sasuke sangat tergila-gila dengan suara desahan Sakura, ia akan melakukan apapun agar Sakura terus mendesahkan namanya.

"Sasukeee… aaaahhh... aaahhhh... aaahhhhh…" Sakura menjambak pelan rambut Sasuke saat lelakinya ini mengulum puncak payudaranya dari balik gaun tidur. Sasuke menyeringai di tengah kegiatannya, ia tahu Sakura juga menikmati apa yang ia lakukan. Dari dada yang satu ia berpindah pada dada yang satunya lagi dan memberikan perlakuan yang sama.

Mereka berdua berpandangan lagi setelah Sasuke puas bermain dengan payudara istrinya itu. "Aku mencintaimu, Saku."

Sakura maju dan mengecup bibir Sasuke. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasu-_kun_."

Kemudian keduanya kembali pada kegiatan saling mengecap bibir. Posisi mereka sudah berbaring dengan Sasuke yang berada di atas. "Sasuke-_kun_…" panggil Sakura di sela-sela kegiatan mereka.

"Hn?"

"Apa kau dan Naruto-_nii_ pernah melakukan yang seperti ini?"

Seketika ini juga Sasuke menghentikan gerakan bibirnya. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? benar-benar menghancurkan _mood_-nya. Pria ini bangkit dan duduk sambil memperhatikan istrinya tajam. "Kenapa menanyakan yang seperti itu?"

"Ma-maaf aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu." perasaan bersalah menyelimuti Sakura, ia tahu itu hal yang cukup sensitif untuk Sasuke.

"Hn, sudahlah. Kita tidur saja." sepertinya _mood _Sasuke sudah terlanjur buruk. Lelaki emo ini kemudian mengambil tempat di sisi Sakura dan memejamkan matanya.

"Sasuke-_kun,_ marah padaku?" tanya Sakura dengan sedikit takut. Ia takut Sasuke malah jadi membencinya.

Mendengar suara istrinya, Sasuke membuka matanya dan meraih Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. "Mana mungkin aku bisa marah padamu. Kau pasti lelah, tidurlah sekarang," ujarnya sambil mengecup puncak kepala Sakura.

Dokter muda berhelaian merah muda ini menyadari jika _mood _suaminya berubah. Walaupun sepanjang malam Sasuke memeluknya namun ia tak dapat tidur, ia terus menerus merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Ditanyakan saat bercumbu dengan suaminya pula.

.

000

.

Keesokan harinya mereka berdua sudah pindah ke rumah sendiri. Keduanya memilih menunda berbulan madu karena masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus mereka selesaikan terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya bisa pergi berdua nanti. Sasuke membeli sebuah rumah yang minimalis namun elegan dengan halaman yang cukup luas. Sakura tidak mau tinggal di apartemen karena tidak bisa memiliki halaman. Wanita muda ini ingin memiliki rumah dengan halaman yang luas dan hijau.

Perlakuan Sasuke tetap seperti mereka masih pacaran dulu. Ia tetap berlaku manis hanya pada istrinya itu. Mengecup kening Sakura saat mengantar istrinya itu ke rumah sakit, makan makanan yang dimasak Sakura dengan lahap, dan tidur memeluk istrinya setiap malam. Akan tetapi ada satu hal yang berbeda, mereka sama sekali belum melakukan hubungan suami istri.

Minggu pertama Sakura masih memaklumi. Minggu kedua muncul kegelisahan dalam hatinya. Minggu ketiga Sakura semakin yakin kalau Sasuke marah padanya. Minggu keempat atau sebulan setelahnya, Sakura semakin ketakutan jika Sasuke benar-benar marah.

Murid kesayangan Senju Tsunade ini semakin murung di rumah sakit. Dia begitu takut jika Sasuke membencinya. Hal yang paling ia takutkan adalah jika Sasuke marah maka ia akan diceraikan oleh pria itu. Tidak! Setelah memendam cinta begitu lama, ia tidak sanggup jika harus kehilangan Sasuke. Apalagi kalau itu disebabkan oleh ulah konyolnya saat malam pertama mereka.

"Kau kenapa, _forehead_?" dengan penasaran tingkat tinggi Ino menyeret Sakura ke ruangannya dan bertanya. Pengantin baru seharusnya memancarkan rona kebahagiaan di awal-awal pernikahan. Namun, hal ini tidak ia lihat pada Sakura, sahabatnya ini malah semakin murung dari hari ke hari.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ino." dengan senyum terpaksa ia menjawab pertanyaan sang sahabat pirang.

Jawaban Sakura semakin membuat Ino yakin jika ada sesuatu. Sakura selalu memanggilnya dengan panggilan kesayangan mereka―_pig―_tetapi kali ini tidak. Sepertinya memang ada apa-apanya, sebagai sahabat baik ia merasa perlu membantu Sakura.

"Jangan bohong padaku, _forehead _sayang. Aku mengenalmu seperti mengenal kulit luarku sendiri. Katakan ada apa?" paksanya lagi.

Memang pada dasarnya ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Ino, akhirnya Sakura bersedia menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. "Aku sepertinya berbuat salah pada Sasuke-_kun_. Kupikir dia marah padaku. Kau tahu sendiri Sasuke-_kun_ itu seperti apa, dia orangnya sangat tertutup dan susah ditebak."

"Memangnya kau melakukan apa, _forehead_?" tanya Ino makin penasaran.

"Maaf _pig_, tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu. Itu ... terlalu pribadi."

Ini secara refleks menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku sarankan sebaiknya kau bicarakan dengan suamimu, kalau kalian sama-sama memendamnya maka masalah itu tidak akan selesai. Bicaralah empat mata dari hati ke hati, aku yakin kalian pasti bisa menyelesaikannya jika dibicarakan baik-baik."

"Hm, terima kasih, _pig_. Akan kucoba membicarakannya dengan, Sasuke-_kun_"

.

000

.

Rupanya suasana hati yang buruk tidak hanya dialami oleh Sakura. Sasuke juga mengalami hal yang sama. Ia takut Sakura belum bisa menerima keberadaanya sehingga menanyakan hal seperti itu. Sejak saat itu Sasuke manjadi khawatir jika ia menyentuh Sakura lebih dari sekedar pelukan atau kecupan di kening maka istrinya itu akan menolak. Jujur saja Sasuke tidak siap jika ditolak oleh Sakura.

"_Baka ototou_, kenapa mukamu kusut begitu?" tanya Itachi penasaran. "Harusnya kau lihat wajahmu saat rapat dengan dewan direksi tadi. Semua orang ketakutan denganmu makanya apa pun yang kau katakan langsung disetujui. Ini adalah rapat direksi paling cepat yang pernah kulalui seumur hidupku."

"_Aniki_, apa kau pernah ditolak Konan-_nee _saat ingin melakukannya?"

Serasa rahang Itachi akan terlepas dari tengkorak kepalanya saat mendengar Sasuke menanyakan hal tersebut. "Hmmmppphhh… jangan bilang kalau Sakura menolak melakukannya denganmu."

"Diam kau, _baka aniki_. Jawab saja pertanyaanku!" kata Sasuke kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Ia meminta saran malah ditertawakan.

"Tidak pernah, Konan tidak pernah menolakku. Dia biasanya menolak jika sedang datang bulan, selebihnya tidak pernah," jawab Itachi yang berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya.

"Sebenarnya aku takut. Saat malam pertama kami ia menanyakan tentang aku dan Naruto. Detik itu juga muncul ketakutan dalam diriku jika ia belum sepenuhnya bisa menerimaku." nada sendu terdengar dari setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh lelaki emo ini.

"Kau sudah membicarakannya dengan Sakura lagi?"

Sasuke menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan si sulung Uchiha.

"Kalau begitu bicarakanlah dengannya. Aku yakin Sakura menerimamu apa adanya. Buktinya ia tetap menyimpan rasa cintanya padamu walaupun dia sudah tahu yang sebenarnya. Jika kau tidak bicara bisa saja dia salah menangkap sikapmu. Mungkin saja kan dia berpikir kau marah padanya, hal ini akan membuat kalian semakin canggung. Kalau kau mencintainya segeralah tunjukkan," nasehat Itachi pada adiknya itu.

Sasuke merenung sebentar. Saran kakaknya ini ada benarnya juga. Ia harus berbicara dengan Sakura, jika tidak masalah ini akan semakin berlarut-larut dan tidak menemui solusi.

"Hn."

.

000

.

Saat sudah waktunya pulang kantor, Sasuke segera memacu mobilnya secepat mungkin menuju rumah sakit untuk menjemput Sakura. ia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan istrinya itu. bahkan saat Sakura sudah masuk di dalam mobil pun ia kembali mengendarai mobilnya ini dengan kecepatan penuh menuju rumah mereka.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura saat mereka sudah berada di kamar. Ia sedikit heran karena tidak biasanya sang suami bersikap seperti ini.

Sasuke maju perlahan mendekati Sakura yang berdiri di pinggir ranjang mereka dan menggenggam tangan istrinya erat. "Aku minta maaf jika sikapku belakangan ini aneh. Aku takut kau belum siap menerima kekuranganku dulu makanya menanyakan perihal aku dan Naruto saat malam pengantin kita dulu."

Sakura mengeratkan pengangannya pada genggaman tangan Sasuke. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan berpikir seperti itu. "Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku sadar jika pertanyaanku itu sangat bodoh dan menyinggungmu. Syukurlah kalau kau tidak marah padaku. Aku sangat takut kalau kau marah, aku takut karena tersinggung nanti kau akan meninggalkanku." entah kenapa air mata Sakura kini mengalir deras. "Aku lega jika kau tidak membenciku Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke menghapus aliran airmata dari pipi Sakura, ia bersyukur karena itu bukan air mata kesedihan tetapi kelegaan. "Aku yang lega, kupikir kau belum bisa menerimaku. Aku tidak siap jika kau menolakku."

Lelaki emo ini kemudian merasakan dorongan yang sangat kuat sehingga ia terjatuh di atas ranjang. Matanya melebar saat melihat Sakura membuka sendiri kemeja hijau yang dikenakannya dan memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang hanya dibalut bra berwarna merah _maroon_. Sasuke semakin terkejut saat Sakura perlahan merangkak menaiki tubuhnya dan membuka kancing kemeja sasuke perlahan.

"Menolakmu, hm? Kau membuatku menunggu terlalu lama, Sasuke-_kun,_" bisiknya tepat di telinga Sasuke. Lelaki emo ini bahkan tidak menyangka jika Sakura bisa berubah menjadi seagresif itu. Salivanya semakin susah diteguk saat Sakura melepaskan bra merah itu dan melemparnya entah kemana.

"Sakurahhhhhh…. Ssshhh…" desahnya saat Sakura mulai menciumi dan melumat lehernya, naik ke rahang keras pria itu dan menciumi sepanjang garis rahanngnya. Apalagi dada padat Sakura makin menekan dadanya yang juga sudah telanjang itu di sela-sela kegiatannya mencumbu panas bibir Sasuke.

"Gggrrhhhh..." geramnya saat Sakura secara perlahan-lahan mencium tubuhnya semakin ke bawah. Mulai dari leher Sasuke, menghisap sebentar jakun pria itu yang turun naik semakin cepat, terus turun dan mencium seluruh permukaan dada Sasuke. Jajahan Sakura secara perlahan tapi pasti menuju ke perut Sasuke yang telah terbentuk sempurna. Sasuke menahan napasnya saat Sakura menciumi sepanjang pinggiran garis celananya. Istrinya ini benar-benar membakar gairahnya.

Harga diri Uchiha yang begitu tinggi membuat keinginannya untuk mendominasi semakin kuat. Ia segera bangkit dan menarik Sakura. Secepat kilat membalikan tubuh mereka sehingga ia kembali berada di atas untuk memegang kendali.

"Aku tidak tahu jika wanitaku begitu nakal. Sudah cukup, sekarang giliranku," ujarnya sambil menyeringai.

Tanpa membuang waktu Sasuke segera menurunkan kepalanya untuk mengulum puncak kemerahan yang menantangnya sejak tadi. Dikulumnya puncak payudara Sakura dengan penuh semangat, ia melahap kedua puting itu seperti seorang bayi yang sedang kehausan. Terang saja ulahnya itu membuat Sakura mendesah kencang. Kesabarannya semakin berkurang sehingga dengan segera ia melepaskan material-material yang masih menutupi tubuh mereka. Wajah Sakura merona hebat saat melihat kejantanan Sasuke yang sudah berdiri tegak.

"Ini akan memuaskanmu nanti, sayang," kata Sasuke sambil megecup bibir Sakura singkat.

Seolah ingin membalas istrinya itu, Sasuke kembali mengulum puncak payudara Sakura sambil meremas-remas bokong kenyal sang istri. Satu tangan meremas bokongnya, dan tangan yang satu lagi mempersiapkan jalannya untuk masuk nanti. Dua jari bergerak liar di dalam kewanitaan Sakura, menguras cairan kental yang keluar dengan semakin deras.

"Ooooooohh… Aaaaaahhh… Aaaaaahhhhn… Sasuuuu…. Aaaahhhhnnn..." jeritnya menahan kenikmatan serangan Sasuke. Tangannya meremas kuat helaian raven sang suami, dan kepalanya semakin dilesakkan menekan bantalnya.

"Ahhhnnn… Sasuuu… ahhhnnn… di situuuuh… aahhhn…"

"Di sini, eh?" tanya Sasuke sambil memelintir klitoris sang istri.

"Aaaahhnnnn… iya Sasuuu~ ooohhhhhhhh… Ssssshhhhhh..." desahnya semakin menjadi-jadi karena dua jari Sasuke kembali memasukinya dan menari liar di dalam sana. Sambil jari tejunjuk dan tengahnya bergerak liar, jari jempolnya terus menyentil-nyentil klitoris Sakura. Serangan sasuke di dada, bokong, dan kewanitaanya membuat Sakura menjerit-jerit karena tak kuat menahan kenikmatannya.

"Sasuuuuuu….. Ahhhhhhnnnn…" jeritnya saat klimaksnya yang pertama datang. Sasuke menarik kedua tangannya dari bagian bawah tubuh Sakura. Tangan yang tadi meremas bokong Sakura kini menyangga tubuhnya.

Dihadapan sang istri, Sasuke menikmati sisa-sisa cairan klimaks Sakura yang ada pada kedua jarinya. "Cairan ini tanda kepuasanmu." wajahnya semakin memerah pekat saat Sasuke menjilat jari-jari di mana ada cairannya. Sasuke sepertinya sangat menikmati cairan itu, seperti menikmati madu.

"Aku ingin merasakannya langsung dari sumbernya." Sakura menunjukkan ekspresi bingung mendengar ucapan suaminya. Kebingungannya terjawab saat Sasuke sudah membuka pahanya lebar-lebar.

Sasuke memandangi kewanitaan sang istri yang merah, berkedut, dan mengkilat karena masih terdapat sisa-sisa cairan cintanya. Rasa penasarannya terjawab saat lidahnya sudah bermain di dalam lubang hangat itu. Menikmati sesuatu langsung dari sumbernya memang jauh lebih menyenangkan. Lidahnya bergerak absurd menikmati rasa yang sudah lama diinginkannya ini. Ia dapat membayangkan bagaimana nikmatnya saat dinding sempit yang mengapit lidahnya ini ganti mengapit kejantanannya. Sakura terus mendesah hebat sampai klimaksnya yang kedua datang. Sasuke kini menikmati cairan Sakura yang mengalir deras tanpa henti akibat permainan nakal lidahnya itu. Ini benar-benar luar biasa.

"Sudah kuduga, menikmati langsung dari sumbernya memang menyenangkan."

Sasuke kembali mengecup bibir Sakura, kali ini kecupannya berlanjut ke kelopak mata wanitanya itu. Dikecupnya kedua kelaopak mata Sakura yang terpejam dan menutupi _emerald_ indahnya.

Sambil berpandangan Sasuke perlahan-lahan memasukkan kejantanannya. Sakura menjerit kecil saat kepala dari senjata Sasuke berhasil masuk. "Ini akan sakit sayang, tapi aku janji hanya sebentar." saat dirasa ada penghalang tipis yang menghalanginya Sasuke mendorong dengan kuat dan menembus penghalang itu.

"Hhhhh… Sa-sakit."

"Aku janji hanya sebentar," kata Sasuke yang diikuti dengan anggukan Sakura. Setelah dirasa Sakura mulai terbiasa lelaki emo itu mulai menggerakan pinggulnya. Dari tempo lambat sampai sangat cepat.

Sakura mencengkeram bahu Sasuke dengan sangat kuat. Kuku pada jari di kedua tangannya terbenam pada punggung kekar itu. Sasuke tidak peduli rasa sakit di punggungnya akibat cakaran Sakura. Kenikmatan yang ia peroleh melebihi apa pun. Dinding kewanitaan Sakura membungkus dan memijat kejantanannya dengan sangat luar biasa.

"Sasuu… lebih cepat..." rengek Sakura pada sang suami.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Ini masih kurang cepat, ya?" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sakura ia mempercepat gerakannya dan suara desahan Sakura semakin terdengar kencang. Oh, betapa dia memuja semua yang ada pada istrinya ini.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan, Saku?" tanyanya di sela-sela kegiaatannya menusuk-nusuk kewanitaan istrinya itu.

"Lebih dalammmm…. Aaahhnnnn…" pintanya lagi.

"_As your wish, my queen_." kali ini Sasuke mekin menguatkan tekanan tusukannya sehingga menyentuh dinding kewanitaan Sakura lebih dalam, ke titik tersensitifnya.

"Arrrggghh… Saku…" geramnya saat ia merasakan dinding kewanitaan Sakura semakin menyempit. Ini membuat kejantanannya semakin menegang karena nikmat dan Sasuke semakin mempercepat sodokannya.

"Aahhhhhhnnnn… Sasuuuukkkeeee~"

"Arrrghhhhh..."

Keduanya akhirnya sampai pada puncak kenikmatan secara bersamaan. Sakura memejamkan mata menikmati sisa-sisa dari klimaksnya dan merasakan sperma hangat Sasuke mengalir memasuki rahimnya.

"Masih belum, Sakura." dengan posisi milik mereka yang masih menyatu Sasuke mengambil salah satu bantal dan meletakannya di bawah pingggul sang istri. Ia kemudian mencabut lagi kejantanannya dan dengan sekali hentakan kejantanannya itu kembali kembali terbenam sepenuhnya di dalam liang hangat sang istri.

"Sshhhhh… Saaasssssuuuu~" Sakura mendesah nikmat. Perubahan posisi pinggulnya yang menjadi lebih tinggi karena bantal tadi mengakibatkan kejantanan Sasuke langsung menusuk titiknya yang paling sensitif.

"Ahhhhnnn… Sasuuuu… aaahhhhh..." sodokan-sodokan Sasuke sekarang semakin menusuk-nusuk titik sensitifnya dan membuatnya semakin menjerit nikmat. Kenikmatan yang ia rasakan melebihi yang sudah-sudah. Ini benar-benar luar biasa.

"Aaahhhhhnnn…" Sakura kembali merasakan klimaks datang menerpanya dan setelah beberapa kali tusukan Sasuke juga merasakan klimaksnya dan kembali ia mengalirkan semua cairan hangatnya ke dalam rahim sang istri.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucapnya sambil mengecup kening Sakura.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_." balas Sakura sambil mengencangkan dekapannya di leher sang suami.

.

.

_Jangan menyimpan kegelisahan di dalam hatimu. Bicaralah dari hati ke hati maka dengan begitu kalian akan semakin memahami satu dengan yang lain. Jangan takut mencoba karena hanya pecundang yang takut dengan kegagalan._

.

.

Fin

AN:

Fyuuhhh… ngelap keringat waktu ngebaca ulang, sumpah yang saya buat tidak sepanas ini. Tapi ada orang menyebalkan yang mengeditnya *bakar si pengedit*

Ini fic pemanasan sebelum saya mulai melanjutkan semua fic-fic multichapter. Karena sudah baca sampai sini, tanggung jawab dengan meninggalkan jejak review. Wkwkwkwk…

Mohon maaf jika ada kekurangan. Dukungan dari reader sekalian benar-benar membuat saya bersemangat.. makasiiihhh *cium satu-satu*… Jangan lupa direview ya.. byeeee *lambai-lambai tangan dalam pelukan Gaara*


End file.
